Ghillie Island
Rules of Survival has two maps. Ghillie Island was the games very first map. It was unnamed until the January 31 Update. ie Island is one big island with abandoned villages and military facilities. The most interesting places on the map are the ones with names. Main Locations The Fuck Island The small island in the northernmost part of the map is where you will start off in the beginning of the game. Here, you can see some default features of the map and calibrate and practice your skills. For example, you can measure your jump for trying to get into the nearby wreckage (ship), a rare situation when after the parachute scene and you manage to land here, you can find very rare items that you can find inside supply boxes. Chemical Depot Contains The Laboratory, Warehouses and a few unlootable landmarks like 2 Reactor silos, Oil Barrels, Undrivable Trucks, and such. Observatory A mess of various buildings. Contains a Police Station (2 Story building) , 2 Safe house (2-level Red buildings) and a few unlootable landmarks like Gigantic Satellite Dish, Oil Barrels, Ungarrisonable Small house, and such. Masout Factory An abandoned location with an Old Factory within the Masout District, it contains 2 Apartments (3-story buildings). Training Base An old shooting range and training area for "previous players", it contains a Garage-Terrace House (blue 2-story house), which has a terrace where people are prone to use for sniping. A very open space prone to getting sniped. Echo Valley Multiple Warehouses (5), one Apartment (3-story buildings), one Safe house (2-level Red buildings), 1 mini-garage, and lots of bikes. Filipino players called it "Tambayan" which means "place to make stand-by" and attack whoever step on the location. The disadvantage of this location is the "High-grounds" behind the Apartment. Bitter Lake Probably the most popular place on the map, it contains two apartments, one safe house, and a lot of other small buildings and two stories. It is in the middle of the map which gives it the advantage of being near the eye of the storm. It is very scattered towards the east side. Contains some of the best loot. Thermal Power 4 Warehouses and some rare lootable structures are scattered around this location. Logging Camps Scattered trio of houses in various places. First house is the “Garage” that contains boxes and loots in which you can hide on the steps, but you're very visible if an opponent get near. It's still effective against snipers. The “U House” that's shaped like a “U” contains rifles and/or SMG’s. The “Makeshift Watch House” that you can hide beneath, which is good spot for Molotov Throwers but not for snipers. Research Edifice Two Warehouses on the front. The Pyramid itself has a quite few loot spots around. Mostly, it’s one of the “Loot Targets” by players and scouts, especially if they manage to climb up the pyramid. Defense Fort Has two sets of accessible crates on either side. Also contains a watch tower which contains loot. Very prone to snipers and other enemies. Wind Cliff A small village with one apartment and a bunch of other scattered houses. It is located along the west coast and is very near Thermal Power. Wheat Town The largest place to loot on the map. Very good for stealth shooters who like to sneak around. Squirrel Depot 4 Warehouses. It also has two brown cabins. It is surprisingly one of the best places to loot on the map. Safe Store 5 Warehouses. It has a lot of boxes to loot with some on top and some below. Rust Bay A large port. Buildings are incredibly concentrated. It has a lot of boxes to loot. Optional Locations A village between Bitter Lake and Research Edifice. In this area there is four clusters of houses grouped together. The most powerful is the one with the apartment that is located on top of the hill. The cluster that is the farthest west has the best loot. Very good area for squads and fireteams.